escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Lafcadio Hearn
Patrick Lafcadio Tessima Charles Hearn (Santa Maura, antes isla de Lefcada, mar Jónico, 27 de junio de 1850 - Tokio, 26 de septiembre de 1904) fue un escritor grecoirlandés que dio a conocer la cultura japonesa en Occidente. Se nacionalizó japonés y adoptó el nombre de Yakumo Koizumi (小泉八雲 Koizumi Yakumo). Biografía Nació en Lefcada (Λευκάδα), una de las Islas Jónicas, de donde proviene su nombre, Lafcadio; era hijo de una griega y de un cirujano militar irlandés católico que fue enviado a las Indias Occidentales; éste dejó a su mujer y a su hijo en Dublín. La mujer confió a su hijo a una tía paterna que vivía en Gales, muy deseosa de que cursara carrera eclesiástica, por lo cual le hizo estudiar en varias escuelas parroquiales; pero sus padres se olvidaron de él y sufrió una infancia bastante triste; es más, perdió en un accidente un ojo y quedó tuerto, lo que le confirió además un intenso complejo de inferioridad motivado también por su gran miopía; en sus fotografías aparece sin gafas, de lado o con los ojos cerrados. Estudió además en Francia, de cuyo idioma, así como del español, traducirá algunos textos, y perdió la fe. En 1869 marchó a Nueva York, donde se ganó la vida trabajando en los restaurantes. Luego, en Cincinatti, consiguió ingresar como redactor del The Cincinatti Enquirer en 1873 y muy pronto fue nombrado cronista; pero sus relaciones íntimas con una mulata provocaron tal escándalo que le echaron. Le admitieron en The Commercial, pero le despidieron en 1877; tras siete meses de privaciones pudo entrar en el Item de Nueva Orleáns y en 1881 empezó a trabajar con buen sueldo en The Times Democrat, para el cual escribió artículos de fondo y sueltos para los números dominicales, en los que frecuentemente publicó traducciones del francés y el español en un pulido estilo literario: de hecho, se considera que Lafcadio Hearn es el único estilista en esa época de los Estados Unidos. Recogió algunos de estos trabajos en Hojas sueltas de literatura extraña (1884). A partir de 1885 sus textos aparecieron en las revistas de Nueva York y en 1887 publicó Fantasmas de China; ese mismo año The Harper's Magazine le envió como corresponsal a la Martinica, donde permaneció dos años y medio; fruto literario de esa estancia fue Dos años en las Indias Occidentales francesas (Two years in the French est Indies, 1890), la mejor descripción de estas islas publicada hasta hoy. ]] En 1890 marchó a Japón para escribir allí otra serie de artículos destinada también a The Harper's Magazine; pero, poco después de su llegada a Yokohama, rompió sus relaciones con este periódico irritado por la tiranía de los editores y, con el apoyo del profesor Basil Hall Chamberlain, de la Universidad de Tokio, se dedicó a la enseñanza. Visiones del Japón menos conocido (1894) fue el primero de doce excelentes volúmenes que escribió sobre Japón, cuya lengua desconocía. Se casó con Setsuko Koizumi, perteneciente a una buena familia japonesa de samuráis; ella le dio cuatro hijos y la estabilidad que había estado buscando en sus viajes; además, le contó los interesantes cuentos tradicionales de espectros y aparecidos que aprovechó para escribir sus relatos de fantasmas orientales; su dominio de la lengua local era imperfecto y su esposa ignoraba el inglés, pero ambos podían comunicarse en un japonés rudimentario; consiguió un empleo de profesor de inglés en Matsue, provincia de Shimaney; a fin de resolver las cuestiones legales planteadas por su matrimonio, se hizo súbdito japonés en 1895, se convirtió al Budismo y asumió el nombre de Koizumi Yakumo, con lo cual su sueldo pasó a ser muy inferior al de los extranjeros no naturalizados. En 1894 abandonó la enseánza y escribió para The Cronicle de Kobe; finalmente, el profesor Chamberlain le obtuvo la cátedra de literatura inglesa de la Universidad de Tokio, donde enseló hasta 1903 e impartió unas lecciones que fueron publicadas de forma póstuma. Su última obra es un agudo sumario de los aconocimientos de Hearn acerca de su nuevo país: Japón. Ensayo de interpretación. Su labor resulta aún muy valiosa para la comprensión del mundo y de la civilización orientales, y destacó también como un excelente narrador de cuentos de fantasmas. Obras * Glimpses of Unfamiliar Japan (1894) * Out of the East: Reveries and Studies in New Japan (1895) * Kokoro: Hints and Echoes of Japanese Inner Life (1896) * Gleanings in Buddha-Fields: Studies of Hand and Soul in the Far East (1897) * Exotics and Retrospectives (1898) * Japanese Fairy Tales (1898) y secuelas * In Ghostly Japan (1899) * Shadowings (1900) * Japanese Lyrics (1900) - en haiku * A Japanese Miscellany (1901) * Kottō: Being Japanese Curios, with Sundry Cobwebs (1902) * Kwaidan: Stories and Studies of Strange Things (1903) * Japan: An Attempt at Interpretation (1904; publicado poco después de su muerte) * The Romance of the Milky Way and other studies and stories (1905; obra póstuma) Fuente *''Diccionario Bompiani de Autores literarios''. Barcelona: Editorial Planeta-Agostini, 1987. Enlaces externos *Portal consagrado a Lafcadio Hearn *Sobre la obra de Lafcadio Hearn Hearn, Lafcadio Hearn, Lafcadio Hearn, Lafcadio Hearn, Lafcadio Hearn, Lafcadio de:Lafcadio Hearn el:Λευκάδιος Χερν en:Lafcadio Hearn eo:Lafcadio Hearn fr:Lafcadio Hearn it:Lafcadio Hearn ja:小泉八雲 pl:Lafcadio Hearn pt:Lafcádio Hearn